


Hold On

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader does not make it easy for Sam to do research for a case.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Spn Kink Bingo square filled: cock warming  
> in bold is a prompt from a smut prompt list that gave me inspiration for this.

Sam was sitting across from you, entering his fifth straight hour of research on the case Dean, Cas, and Jack had left to go investigate this morning. You were getting antsy; he had promised a bit of fun this evening but the case was proving more difficult than either of you had thought. It had been almost a week since the two of you’d had any alone time in the bunker and you were already wet just thinking about it.

You got up from your chair and walked around to stand behind Sam, your hands resting on his shoulders as you watched him search through all the different lore sites. You began massaging his shoulders, hoping to divert his attention, even for just a few minutes. Even a quickie would at least let you release some of the tension you knew you were both feeling. You dug your thumbs into his muscles, earning a low groan as Sam rolled his shoulders back.

“Y/n, h-hold on, baby. I gotta finish this first. Just let me-” Sam let out another groan as you found and worked out a tense spot between his shoulder blades. “Baby, please, just hold on a little bit longer. Half an hour tops, and I’m all yours.”

You let your hands drop from his neck and sat in the chair next to him, a pout on your face. You knew the research was important, that it was childish to sulk over having to wait for sex. You couldn’t help it though, you were pent up and having difficulties controlling your hormones. After a minute, Sam looked up and took in your pout, and the way you kept your legs clenched together.

 ** **“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”****  Sam sighed and scooted his chair back a bit. He popped the button of his jeans, unzipping them and lifting his hips just enough pull the denim down, slowly tenting boxers along with it. “You can keep me all warmed up till I finish.”

“Really? Well, this is something new.” You stood up, lifting your skirt a little to pull down your panties and went to straddle the gorgeous hunter, your back turned to him.

He took himself in hand and positioned his now-hard cock at your dripping core. You felt the tip nudging against your entrance and slowly lowered yourself on to him. “Oh, you’re so fucking wet, y/n. is all that just for me?”

“Only you. Need you, Sam. Bad. So hurry up with all this work, so you can fuck me on this table.” You sunk onto his lap and let the feeling of him filling you up wash over you. You could almost feel the way Sam bit his lip at your bold words. He brushed your hair to one side of your neck and placed his chin on your shoulder to see his laptop. You let your head fall back against his shoulder, gasping a few seconds later when you felt him give a small twitch inside you. “Clock’s ticking, baby. You’re already so hard, filling me up so good. Better get busy finding the information the others need.”

Sam growled, the sound rumbling low in his chest. He moved one hand from his keyboard to graze a slow path down your torso, dipping past the elastic band of your skirt. He angled his thumb too press against your clit, causing you let out a moan at the pressure. He moved the digit in slow circles as he focused his attention on the screen. You ground your hips, biting back a groan as he twitched again. Sam paused in his scrolling through lore to turn his head toward you to give your throat a nip. “You’re not playing fair, y/n.”

“Never said I would, did I?” You rolled your hips again, your hands squeezing his muscled thighs. “Tick, tock.”

Sam sighed, giving you another nip before lifting his head back to the computer screen. His thumb left off rubbing on your clit, shortly replace by his long forefinger sliding through your folds. When you managed to bite back your moan, he upped the ante, giving a short thrust of his hips, pushing himself further into you.

You weren’t able to hold back the groan that worked its way up your throat this time. “Mmm, Sam. Fuck.”

You slid a hand from his thigh, your eyes watching him work through the information at top speed. You reached under your skirt to caress his balls. He bucked into the touch, letting out a loud moan. You could sense the way his eyes rolled back as he stopped typing. As you gave him a soft squeeze, his hand clenched into a fist on the table. Sam squeezed your mound in retaliation and you felt him take a deep breath before he went back to typing.

You watched as he brought up his email and began copying and pasting the websites he had been searching through. Dean could find the information himself; it was just a salt and burn anyways. Just as you rolled your hips one more time, he quickly hit send and slammed the laptop shut. He slid it further down the table, making space, before moving both hands to your hips. In one quick move, he pulled you up off of him and turned you around before your feet were back on the ground .

“Hmm, looks like you finished with ten minutes to spare”, you smirked down at him.  

Sam stood up, nudging you back against the table as he stepped out of the jeans pooled around his ankles. He yanked his shirt over his head and you drank in the sight before you as he stepped between your legs. “I think I have an idea of what to do with the extra time”

He pushed at your shoulders till you were laid out on the table, your legs dangling over the edge. He ran his hands down your body, and stopped at the hem of your skirt. Lifting the front of your skirt up, he bent down and placed a kiss just above your mound. You let out a low moan and he raised his head enough to look you in the eye. “Who knows when we’ll have the bunker to ourselves again, I think we better make the most of it, hmm?”

You shivered in anticipation, it was gonna be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my first Sam x reader smut.


End file.
